crushcrushcrush
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one two I was just counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than this. /Maislinn; important information inside; rated T for now/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own ANYTHING of Degrassi… I did own a pair of grunge jeans, but… I had to give those back ._.

A/N: First things first, I know fanfiction doesn't allow these kinds of stories, so yeah if this story disappears out of the blue, then you should know why, I would never remove my stories unless I lose interest, so put that in your pocket for remembrance. Um, I know it's kind of disrespectful to be posting something about these two magnificent people, but I might as well just… live a little. I never really expected myself to write a Munro and Aislinn fic, really, it's just, I think it's really weird, honestly, even if I have read a few of those fics, but it's just I don't know, I have no idea how Munro or Aislinn act in real life, so I didn't want to write it out and be awkward about it. But, I mean, I'm sure you guys won't mind how it's written and all that. But, yeah, I'm really iffy on the point of writing it, if you don't like how I have Munro and Aislinn acting, then you can suck it… I tried ._.

Um, reviews will be nice.

Song inspiration; crushcrushcrush - Paramore

* * *

><p>crushcrushcrush<p>

Summary: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one two I was just counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than this.

* * *

><p>We were on our way to California, for the KCA's. I was excited to be honest, more than I should be. I was going to the KCA's with Aislinn, and even if we've gone to many places together, this time it felt awkwardly different. I was going to be staying with her in the same hotel room for two nights, and the very idea scared me. Aislinn and I never spent the night together, so to me it was going to be awkward, but towards Aislinn, she didn't seemed fazed by it, like she didn't mind it at all. So, here I am, walking slowly behind her as we made our way into the airplane.<p>

"Are you excited for the KCA's?" Aislinn asked as she craned her neck to glance back at me. I smiled a little in response.

"Sure, I'm excited to watch people get slimed." I responded nonchalantly. Aislinn giggled and she turned back around.

We were soon on the plane, sitting next to each other, with Aislinn sitting by the window. She pulled a book from her bag and began reading as we waited for the plane to take off. I tapped my fingers on the arm rest and flipped my hair, trying to get it off my face. I never really enjoyed the fact at how long my hair has grown, but I had to keep it this way for the character I play on Degrassi. I sighed in frustration and just pushed my bangs back. Aislinn glanced over at me and she arched an eyebrow.

"Having trouble Munro?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." I smirked.

Aislinn nodded and resumed reading her book. I tried to get a glimpse of the title, but she turned it away so I couldn't see. I frowned and noticed the playful smile on her lips. I reached over and snagged the book from her hands and she began to protest, but I held my hand up, causing her to clamp her mouth shut and pout. I always thought it was cute when she pouted. I cleared my throat and turned the book cover, instinctively, my eyebrow lifted and I stole a glance from her.

"Really Aislinn?"

"What? James Patterson is an amazing author." Aislinn snatched the book back and she continued where she left off. I rolled my eyes and fastened my seatbelt. After a few minutes of "instructions" from the flight attendants, we were soon moving, and in the air in a matter of minutes, heading away to California .

* * *

><p>"Oh how exciting! This room is huge!" Aislinn chirped as she barged in and bounced on the bed.<p>

I smiled a little as I carried her bags and my bags into the room, setting them aside next to the door. I headed to the balcony and opened the sliding door, staring out of the large view of the ocean ahead of us. Aislinn stepped outside as well. The sun was just beginning to set, and it was growing dark faster than I expected. We didn't have to go to the KCA's until tomorrow, so Aislinn and I had plenty of time to get ready, hang out and relax.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked softly.

"Sure, I'm starving." Aislinn said. "Let me just change out of these clothes." I nodded and she walked back into the room and I sighed shakily, bowing my head. This was harder than I thought, standing here pretending I only have friendly feelings towards Aislinn. There is something there. Yet, she just turned seventeen, and I'm twenty, about to turn twenty-one in the summer. It's a four year age difference, and in most people's eyes it's wrong, but there's plenty of celebrities that do it so why can't I? Don't get me wrong, I don't want to date Aislinn just because other people are doing the "under aged thing": I want to date her because we get along, we're a perfect fit, and because I like her, a lot. It's my life, not theirs.

"Munro, are you going like that? Or are you going to change too?" Aislinn stepped out and I turned around and nearly stumbled. Aislinn smiled a little and she spun around in the cute, navy layered dress she wore and the white ballet flats she wore with it. I looked her up and down and shifted my gaze elsewhere when I realized I was checking her out.

"Is it too much?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to get changed really quickly." I walked by her and grabbed my suitcase and placed it on my bed. After rummaging for a few minutes, I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of the many V-necks I own. Aislinn was outside, leaning over the railing and looking down, so I got that chance to quickly kick off my shoes and change out of the clothes I was in into the ones I chose. After I got dressed, Aislinn walked in and she smiled softly at me.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and grabbed the hotel key and followed her out the door. I shoved the key in my back pocket as we both headed to the elevator. Our fingers brushed as we both reached to press the down button, and she quickly retracted her hand and blushed. I smirked and reached for the button and pressed down on it. Aislinn looked away and she sighed. I shoved my hands into my pockets and waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did, Aislinn made her way inside, and I walked in after her.

We stood in silence for a while, when I glanced over at her Aislinn was picking at her nails and biting them, as if she were nervous.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, anything is fine." She smiled. nudging my shoulder. "A little formal, are we?" She said playfully.

I nodded and looked away, fighting the urge to grin. Once the doors opened, Aislinn took the first step and she walked out, like always, since I'm such a gentleman. We walked out of the hotel and headed down the sidewalk. It was pretty dark now, and we were making sure we kept our distance from raging fans. I don't mind them, but right now, I want to spend my time with Aislinn, not stopping every few seconds to sign autographs and take pictures with strangers; I do love it, but right now, I didn't want to.

Aislinn was a little quiet She hadn't said much since we arrived here and it made me grow a little paranoid. Very carefully, I placed my arm around her waist and she jumped, glancing up at me. I smiled sheepishly at her and her big blue eyes looked away. Before she turned her attention back to the front of us, I caught a glimpse of a smile on her face. Which, I figured she didn't mind me holding her. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt her arm link around my waist and I smiled in relief when she inched closer. We continued walking like this down the busy sidewalk, maneuvering around a bunch of people. Aislinn and I walked for about thirty minutes, until we found a small spot to eat. It was a café that you sit outside at, which was perfect, because the air felt nice and I wouldn't miss a chance to eat outside.

Our waiter had brought us two menus, and I glanced over it, deciding on what I should drink.  
>"I'll have mango iced tea." Aislinn smiled. The waiter nodded and glanced over at me. I looked up and then back at the menu.<p>

"Umm, I'll just have a soda." I responded.

He nodded and left us alone so we could decide what to eat. Unfortunately, I was too busy glancing at Aislinn. She was glancing over the menu, chewing on her bottom lip, something she did when she was thinking or concentrating really hard. I smirked and looked down at my menu. After a few minutes, I finally chose to eat a sandwich and some fries. Aislinn however was still searching for something to eat, and she pouted and set the menu aside. I blinked a few times and cocked my head to the side, and moved my hair from my face while I was at it. I cleared my throat, catching her attention and she smiled at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay, just can't find anything to eat." She laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, I guess you can just… I can share my sandwich with you." I said.

Aislinn's big blue eyes gleamed with delight and she nodded. I smiled at her in response and the waiter came back with our drinks, he set Aislinn's tea in front of her and she quickly took a sip from the black straw and smiled wide.

"Are you two lovers ready to order?" He asked, and I nearly choke on my soda.

Aislinn giggled. "We're not together, we're just friends." She said. He mouthed and "oh" and smirked, shaking his head, as if he didn't believe her. I frowned and sighed a little. Aislinn told him that she wasn't eating, so I ordered my sandwich and fries, and he grabbed our menus, and left us alone yet again. Aislinn looked to her left and she smiled, watching the people drive by and kids skate by us. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out after this, but we had to wake up early tomorrow, and I don't want to keep her up so late. Aislinn glanced over at me and she smiled. I smiled in return and shakily ran my fingers through my hair. God, what am I doing… checking out a girl that's four years younger than me, that's what. I didn't understand how I could let my feelings get the better of me like this. Aislinn obviously likes us to be friends… while I'm sitting here wanting so much more.

Just thinking about us being together, more than friends brought a goofy grin to my face. Which means that I could actually kiss her, not when we're acting, but us alone; I want to kiss Aislinn, I don't want Eli kissing Clare – our kisses for Degrassi scenes are tamer, and I want to actually show her how it's done.I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay, Munro? You've been really quiet since we got here, you're normally such a chatter box." She chuckled.

"Just thinking." I responded softly.

"About?" She asked.

"Stuff." I muttered.

"Oh come on, "stuff" doesn't give me any hints, what's up? What's on that crazy mind of yours?" Aislinn pressed on, leaning forward in her seat. I sighed shakily and grabbed my soda, taking a sip of it before I continued on.

"Aislinn, there's something I got to ask, but you have to promise me that it won't get weird between us after." I glanced up at her.

Aislinn nodded and cocked her head to the side, her curly hair bouncing. I shuddered a little and swallowed hard.

"Aislinn, do you well, ever stop to think about maybe having more than just friend feelings for me?" I blushed and lowered my gaze, mentally slapping myself for being so shy about it. And, I'm never shy, so this feeling is all new to me. I felt lightheaded and scared, scared she won't feel the same way about me, the way I feel about her. I refused to look at her, when I did; Aislinn was staring intently at me with her big blue eyes.

She sighed and looked down.

Damn. I knew it…

"Munro, I do like you, but… it's just… if it wasn't for the age difference—."

Her sentence drifted off and I glanced up at her curiously. Aislinn chewed on her bottom lip and she sighed heavily, pressing her hand against her forehead. She looked frustrated. I frowned and looked away. Clearly, it wasn't the right time to bring it up. I leaned back against my chair and looked away. Moments later, my sandwich was placed in front of me, but I suddenly didn't feel like eating. Aislinn was giving me a weird look too. She wouldn't stop glancing up at me. She had a cute blush on her cheeks too. I grabbed the knife that was wrapped in the napkin and cut the sandwich in half, and handed one half to her, she smiled and placed it on her plate, but didn't take a bite.

"This is weird…" I muttered.

"I know… I just… I don't know, I do like you, but I don't know if I like you like that."

"You don't know? Or, you do know, but you don't want to tell me?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"No, no, that's not it… it's just… I guess I do like you." She whispered.

I smiled a little. Aislinn turned away, cheeks red, and said, "You can be such an ass sometimes."

"How am I being an ass?" I laughed. Aislinn joined in and laughed as well. She took a bite of the sandwich and frowned. I frowned at her response as she grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth and she crumpled it up next to her drink, before she grabbed the glass and took a few sips from it.

"Not good?" I asked.

"I've had better sandwiches." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes, smirking, before trying it out myself.

After Aislinn and I ate, we walked back to the hotel and decided to watch a movie before we went to bed. She was in the bathroom taking a shower, while I was sitting in just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt; my hair was still very damp since I took my shower. While looking through the channels for something good to watch, I sighed and settled for one of those corny action movies. I sat back against the bed, with my legs crossed and stretched out before me. Since I had time, I grabbed my Blackberry and decided to tweet that we landed, and immediately exited out of it. As soon as I tweet something, very few seconds pass and I get tweets back. Although, I do have to admit I enjoy it..

As I placed my white Blackberry on the nightstand next to the bed, I looked up and saw Aislinn walking out of the shower just in time, rubbing a small towel in her hair.

She smiled and tossed the towel on her bed and moved to mine. Aislinn sat down next to me but she kept her distance. I bit down on the inside of my bottom lip and stole a glance from her. Aislinn's attention was on the TV, so I actually got a better look at her. She looked so perfect. Her curly hair stuck to the side of her face, and she wore a thick strapped baby blue shirt and a pair of white, blue pinstripe pants. I chuckled and she glanced over at me.

"What's so funny?" She smirked.

"In a blue mood today?" I asked.

She looked down and giggled. "No, I just… no…" Aislinn shrugged her shoulders and blushed and looked away.

"It's so cute when you blush." I said.

Aislinn brought her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her knees; she whimpered. I chuckled and grabbed her arm softly, pulled her to me, and began tickling her sides. She squeaked and started kicking her feet, wailing around and laughing so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks. Aislinn shifted awkwardly, which caused me to slide on top of her.

How did we end up like this? I don't know… I swallowed hard and she glanced up at me as her giggles died down. My fingers moved the strands of hair from her face and she blinked slowly, her teeth tugged on her bottom lip. I searched her eyes, for some sort of answer as I slowly leaned forward. I didn't want to kiss her and have her be upset but I didn't see anything telling me to stop, so I closed the gap between us and kissed her. Aislinn shifted underneath me and she gasped.

I slowly pushed my tongue between her lips and moved my mouth as I beckoned her to kiss me back. Aislinn soon responded, her hands gripping my biceps and her tongue slowly moved against mine. I heard her moan and that only set me off. I cupped her cheek and kissed her harder, showing her that I am a much better kisser than I make myself seem.

She responded with the same amount of fervor, and I tried my hardest not to groan. Aislinn's hand moved to the back of my neck and she threaded her fingers through my hair, giving it a slight tug, causing me to groan this time. I coiled my tongue around hers, and sucked it into my mouth, causing her to moan in her throat and arch her back. I smirked and licked her tongue a few times before pulling away. She breathed heavily and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow…"

"What?" I smirked.

"You're a much better kisser off set…"

"Thanks."

Aislinn smiled and she surprised me; she leaned up, and started another kiss.

* * *

><p>I'm debating whether I want this to be a one-shot or not, I'm going to mark it as complete, but you guys tell me if you want another chapter with more... stuff ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I mentioned in the last disclaimer, something about Degrassi and me not owning it? Yeah, I don't own it…

A/N: Well damn! SIXTY reviews for the first chapter? That is too unreal! I have never gotten that many reviews for the first part in just a few days for any of my stories! That's just too good to be true! Oh and important announcement, I forgot to mention my lovely beta's in the last chapter, clareandeli4eva, and thatprettystare, you guys were great, thanks again for editing my story. But yeah, this chapter will be the last, and I'm going to try and add as much of the KCA moments in here. It's going to be a bit hard for me, because well… I didn't watch them :( So yeah, if you see something missing or whatever, then sorry, again, I tried.

Thank you again for the lovely reviews! Here is the second part!

**Important note: I had to skip around from the KCAs because I didn't watch them and I hate trying to add stuff in and make it sound believable. So, again, I tried, don't hurt me! There will be an important note at the end of this chapter, please read it!**

Warnings: ;D

Song inspiration; crushcrushcrush - Paramore

* * *

><p>crushcrushcrush<p>

Summary: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one two I was just counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than this.

* * *

><p>"Aislinn, Aislinn hurry up!" I shouted as I slipped on the gray blazer over my purple V-neck. I fixed my belt and my pants and turned around when I heard the bathroom door opening. Aislinn walked out wearing a white dress that came up just above the knee and had baby blue patterns all over it, with a navy blue ribbon around her waist, and she had a white cardigan draped over her shoulders. Aislinn caught me staring at her and she blinked a few times, blushing lightly.<p>

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you just... you look great." I smiled a little.

Aislinn smiled her thanks and she walked across the room to the door. We both exit the room and made our way to the elevator. I pressed the down button and the doors immediately opened. Aislinn stepped inside and I followed in after her. We were both awkwardly quiet, but I didn't think anything of it. It was pretty early and I normally don't talk much when it's this early. Aislinn, however, looked like she had a lot on her mind.

The doors opened and she stepped out and walked to the entrance of the hotel. There was a car already outside in the front to take us both to the event, and by the time we were outside the car was waiting for us at the front. I opened the door for her and she slid inside, and I climbed in after her. Once we were settled, the driver sped off to our destination. The ride there was really awkward, and I wanted to ask Aislinn what was wrong. Since I didn't want to make a conversation and have the driver listen, I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

Aislinn squeaked and she pulled her phone out from her pocket, and read the text.

I could see from the corner of my eye she had a confused look on her face that read "why is he texting me when I'm sitting right beside him".

She answered back nonetheless and I unlocked my phone and read her text.

_I'm fine; can we just... get through the rest of the day? _

_–Aislinn_

I frowned and there was a harsh, yet dull pain in my chest.

She's already starting to regret everything that she did last night... with me...

I sighed and shut my phone, and looked out the window. We didn't speak to one another until we made it to the red carpet, well in this case, orange carpet. Which, I found to be really awkward. As the car came to a complete stop, I could hear the rabid paparazzi outside, screaming for a statement from everybody there. Aislinn glanced up at me and she smiled reassuringly at me. "We'll talk later okay?" I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I only nodded.

The door was opened and she climbed out of the car, and I followed after her.

For the past hour, we were stopping and talking to a few interviewers, answering small questions and they took pictures of us. Almost all of them I had to flash a fake smile but make it look believable. A lot was on my mind, and I was trying to hide it. Aislinn seemed to be doing well. When we both had the chance away from the people, she asked if I was doing okay. I told her I was fine each time, but I knew deep down she knew I was lying.

We continued on with our day, attending the award ceremony, watching people get slimmed, and hearing a bunch of people cheer and clap when someone got an award. To my dismay, everything was awkwardly distant between Aislinn and I. I would just have to wait until that conversation Aislinn informed me of in the car a few hours ago.

* * *

><p>It was already dark by the time KCAs were over.<p>

When we arrived back at the hotel, Aislinn jumped in the shower first, and I quickly just changed into something comfortable; I'll take my shower early tomorrow morning. I was waiting on the bed, flipping through the channels with my body sprawled over it, my head resting on a pillow I had rested under my chin. After flipping through the channels a third time around, I settled for those old cartoons and placed the remote to the side.

Aislinn walked out of the bathroom moments later in a pair of pink shorts and a purple tank top. I sat up as she took a seat next to me on the bed.

"So, okay, this morning-

"You don't regret anything we did... did you?" I asked, cutting her off, not looking in her eyes.

Aislinn sighed and she moved closer to me on the bed. She grabbed my hand, softly, and entwined our fingers. She asked softly, barely below a whisper, "What makes you think I regret what we did?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed softly.

"I just... assumed, since you were avoiding me and... yeah." My sentence drifted and I chuckled nervously.

"Oh, don't go all _Elijah Goldsworthy_ on me. Munro, I don't regret anything that happened between us. It was right." Aislinn playfully slapped my shoulder and I nodded. She smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on my cheek. I stole a glance from her and couldn't contain myself. I practically attacked her, crushing my lips over her mouth and stole her breath away. Aislinn kissed me back, her fingers instantly clenched in my hair and she opened her mouth to me.

I thrust my tongue between her lips and massaged mine against hers. She moaned and absentmindedly parted her legs, letting my lower body lay comfortably between her legs. Aislinn pulled her mouth away from the kiss and I stared into her slightly dilated blue orbs. She glanced up at me, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip. I reached up and pushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheek, rubbing my thumb along her cheekbone. She licked her lips suggestively and leaned up to kiss me again.

I responded, our mouths moving in sync, slowly and tentatively.

Aislinn deepened the kiss and pressed her lips harder over mine. I groaned and she pushed me so I was lying on my back and her body was straddling mine. I clenched her hips and sucked on her lower lip, tugging it lightly between my teeth. She smiled a little and moved back so she was looking down at me. I moved my hands inside her shirt, only to touch her sides, and I almost moaned at how soft her skin was.

Aislinn did the same, running her hands along the inside of my shirt and she smiled.

"You're really soft." She whispered.

"So are you." I responded while moving my fingers from her waist to her thighs, rubbing them gently. Aislinn cleared her throat and she swallowed hard.

"Um, we can't... you know... let things go far." A cute blush appeared on her face and I sat up so she was sitting in my lap. I open mouth kissed her neck a few times before moving my lips up to her ear.

"We won't do anything that you're not comfortable with." I whispered.

Aislinn nodded and she grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled me back so she could see my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine as I kissed her neck. Aislinn gasped and she massaged my scalp in doing so. The tiniest whimpers fell from her lips as I sucked lightly on her flesh, moving my lips to the hallow of her throat. I licked the spot there, feeling it twitch under my touch. Aislinn moved her hips and I stifled a moan, feeling her grind against me. I moved so I was lying on top of her and I gripped her waist and slowly pushed my own into hers.

Aislinn squeaked and I quickly asked, "Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head and I nodded and my head fell to the crook of her neck and I placed small kisses here and there while I continued to grind my hips against hers. I reached down and groped her bottom through her shorts and she arched against me, pressing herself harder against my body. I groaned and moved my hand up her shirt, and pulled back a little to look at her face. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt, and the blush on her face grew darker. I moved my hand from her back, to her stomach, and snaked it higher up her shirt.

Her eyes never left mine and I lightly ghost my fingers along the underside of her breast and soon cradled my hand over it, her back arched against my touch. I bit my bottom lip and watched her face as I gently groped her, feeling her nipple tighten against my palm. I sighed. I wanted to continue, but I couldn't, so I pulled my hand out from under her shirt and she protested, whimpering lightly from the loss. I moved away from her and she sat up, curiosity gleamed in her big blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We can't do this." I muttered.

Aislinn blinked and she licked her lips slowly.

"Are you okay?" She questioned while moving closer to me; her hand touched my face while the other lay on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just... I don't want it go get out of hand." I responded honestly. Aislinn pursed her lips to a thin line and she leaned over and kissed my cheek and then the corner of my lips, and finally on the mouth.

"It's okay, I understand," She said softly, "Let's just get some sleep; we have to wake up early and go back home tomorrow." Aislinn smiled a little. I nodded and she pulled the covers from the bed and crawled underneath them. I got up and turned the light off, as well as the TV and crawled under the sheets in the other bed. It felt really weird, because the bed was cold and I really wanted to cuddle with Aislinn.

I sighed and buried my head in the pillow. The room was quiet, aside from the movement coming from Aislinn's bed. I frowned and turned on my back. My eyes are still adjusting to the dark, but I could still see her tossing and turning under the covers. I blinked a few times when I saw that she pushed the covers off and walked around my bed. Since she figured I was already sleeping, she moved the covers and crawled under them, moving her body close to mine.

My arm wrapped around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to me. I smiled a little and kissed the top of her head, and stroked her spine. Aislinn wrapped her arm around my waist and she pressed a small kiss on my neck.

We both fell asleep moments later, in each other's arms. As cheesy and cliché as it sounds, I never felt happier in my entire life.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that this wasn't really much, but I wasn't going to make it into a very detailed fluff scene. I mean I don't know how Munro is in bed, for all we know he is fucking BEAST in bed, and maybe he has never had sex, or whatever, or even gotten to second base, FOR ALL WE KNOW, anyway, I tried my best on this chapter. I may surprise you with another chapter update, maybe an alternate ending ;D<p>

I might change the rating too, depends on how I feel about it, because I really don't want to feel like a creep when I'm writing this. I mean, I already do, but still… sure, I ship Maislinn SUPER hard, but as I've said before, I never expected myself to write a story for them. But, seeing as I got a lot of feedback for the first chapter, I figured I should post two more chapters, not counting this one, so there would be one more update.

Yeah, so I suggest you leave me some reviews, if you want another update!

If this story reaches 100 reviews in just the second chapter, I'll die of happiness.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be MIA tomorrow, because it is my birthday and I have plans. I may be online tomorrow late at night, but I will not be updating anything at all. Just thought I should let you know before you guys *cough* rabid fan girls *cough* decide to go insane. Okay, leave me some reviews! I'll love you guys more than I already do ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I mentioned in the last disclaimer, something about Degrassi and me not owning it? Yeah, I don't own it…

A/N: Well… over 100 reviews and just the second chapter? Surprise, surprise. I don't have much to say about this, so yeah. Thanks again for the lovely reviews. This will be the last chapter of this story. I figured you guys deserve a cute scene. I don't want to keep you waiting, so here you are, the third, and final chapter to crushcrushcrush! Enjoy!

Warnings: Let's see… I changed the rating for a reason :3 Haha… this is probably the tamest lemon I have ever written, so yeah, I was shocked when I wrote it…

Important note: Um, yeah if you're not comfortable with the whole, Munro and Aislinn idea, just imagine that Munro and Aislinn are just made up characters… or in your mind replace Munro with Eli and Aislinn with Clare. I don't know what it was, but it was really hard for me to write this… just because Munro said sex and all you little fan girls had the biggest orgy and orgasm, it doesn't mean he's had sex, so, I tried to be a little clean with the lemon in here. So, bear with me?

Song inspiration; crushcrushcrush - Paramore

**Note: I was going to have someone beta this, but I got too anxious and I decided to post, I do apologize, and I know I must be a jerk for not saying anything ahead of time... Don't hate me?**

* * *

><p>crushcrushcrush<p>

Summary: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one two I was just counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than this.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since Aislinn and I went to the states for the KCA's. We've been closer than ever since we confessed liking each other more than just friends. Unfortunately we had to go back to work the next day we came back, and it was just too overwhelming. I wanted to have some alone time with Aislinn. We're going to hang out today though, so I think I can wait a few hours. She was hanging out with Jordy and Jessica, something about shopping.<p>

It's been a few hours, and I was sitting at home, alone, doing nothing.

I would occasionally receive a text from Aislinn, telling me that she is having a good time, or she will send a picture of her and Jessica and Jordy, the last text I received, Aislinn told me will have Jordy drop her off at my house so we can have a movie night. It's been about an hour since she sent me that last text. I paced my room and sighed shakily. It wouldn't be the first time Aislinn and I would be alone, but you can't blame me for being nervous.

We were alone in a hotel room, so what's the difference…

I groaned and walked out of my room and headed downstairs. The moment I reached the bottom step, there was a knock on the door. I did a one eighty and strutted to the door. I was greeted with a cute face and I smiled warmly. Aislinn smiled in return, holding up a bag.

"I brought you something."

"For me?" I put my hand over my chest and gasped. Aislinn giggled and she stepped inside and I took the bag and closed the door behind me. I walked into the living room and sat down next to her, placing the bag on my lap. I looked inside it and pulled out a navy blue V-neck. I glanced over at Aislinn and she smiled warmly.

"You have so many V-necks in different colors, so I figured I'd get you one in a color that you don't have." Aislinn giggled. I smirked and placed the t-shirt back into the bag, and set the bag on the floor. I leaned over and kissed her chastely on the lips, my hand cupping her cheek. Aislinn smiled and leaned into my hand and I leaned over and kissed her again, only with slightly more force, causing her to whimper. She pulled back a little and I took her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging gently on it, before tracing my tongue across it.

Aislinn breathed heavily and I looked into her blue eyes. She smiled a little and whispered, "I'm hungry."

I chuckled. "We can order a pizza or something."

She nodded and got up, walking into the kitchen. I followed after her. As she grabbed the local pizzeria number from the fridge, she pulled her phone out from her pocket and started to dial the number while my arms circled her tiny waist. She stiffened, but began to order the same pizza we always eat, large – extra cheese, an order of cheese sticks, and a liter of coke. I placed small kisses here and there on her neck and her breath hitched each time I kissed her in a different spot. After giving the directions to my house, and other "unimportant" information she closed her phone, and turned around to face me.

I placed on hands on her side of her, trapping her between the counter and myself.

She looked up at me curiously and I smiled a little. Aislinn placed her hands on my chest and pushed softly, causing me to step back. She walked into the living room and I trailed behind her. Aislinn sat down on the loveseat, removing her flats in the process and she placed her feet on the couch. I frowned. Aislinn glanced up at me and smirked, lay back on the couch, and placed her arms behind her head.

I arched my eyebrow at her. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"You'll figure out something." She retorted.

I shrugged and sat on top of her, directly on her lap.

"Munro!" Aislinn squeaked as she squirmed underneath me. I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to keep my balance as she continued to squirm. I heard her growl and she reached up and grabbed the place under my arm, making me let out a crazy, uncontrollable high pitched squeak and I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

Aislinn, however, instead of helping me, was holding her sides, and laughing extremely hard. I frowned and pouted, trying to get her to feel bad. But, she didn't let up. She was still laughing hard, tears streamed down her cheeks. I reached up and covered her mouth. Aislinn looked up at me with a curious gleam to her bright blue eyes.

Her laughing fits died down and I removed my hand from her mouth. "It's not that funny." I stated softly.

"It's a little funny." Aislinn responded.

I smirked and moved closer to her, resting my chin on the side of the couch, glancing up at her. Aislinn pushed my hair away from my face and she leaned forward and kissed me. I smirked internally and gripped her bicep softly, and pulled her down to the floor with me. Her body landed comfortably on mine, straddling me. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her harder. A small moan formed in her throat and she opened her mouth to me.

I slipped my tongue between her lips and she moaned again. My hands caressed her hips and my thumbs occasionally moved inside her shirt, teasing the small amount of skin there. Aislinn moved, and an uncontrollable moan formed in my throat, the second she brushed herself against me. The thought made me blush, and I really hope she wouldn't be freaked out.

Aislinn moved again, only she sat up and moved to the couch, sitting on it. I blinked a few times and when she cast her eyes down, she blushed and instantly looked away.

"Aislinn I—

The knock on the door interrupted me and I sighed and got up, fixed my pants and went to answer the door, hearing Aislinn laughing in the back. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and fished out thirty dollars and handed it to the delivery boy before walking back into the living room, somehow carrying the two boxes of pizza and breadsticks and the liter of coke hanging painfully between my fingers, under the box.

I placed everything on the coffee table and I walked into the kitchen, grabbed two glasses and placed a few pieces of ice in them, and walked back to the living room; we soon both started to eat in silence. The "problem" I had earlier was gone, and now I can actually focus on something more relevant, like the way Aislinn would slowly lick the sauce from the corner of her mouth, or from her bottom lip. Or, how she'd squeak when the soda would dribble down her chin, down her neck and soak the collar of her shirt.

I wanted to lean over and lick it off, but would stop myself, and practically punch myself mentally for letting my raging hormones get the better of me. Who could blame me? It's not really my fault Aislinn was attracted, and such a catch off set. I sighed and placed the half eaten slice of pizza on the box. I grabbed the glass and took a few gulps of my drink.

"Thirsty?" Aislinn questioned.

I smiled nervously and just shrugged and proceeded to eat the rest of my pizza.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Aislinn asked.

"Sure, you know where they are, go pick one." I responded.

She nodded, got up, wiped her hands on her jeans and headed to the other side of the house and I started to pick up the mess, since we were already half way done eating.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me? This movie is just so stupid. I don't even understand how—<p>

"Aislinn, do you mind." I chuckled.

"Sorry, but you know it's true. This movie is just… why do you even have it?" She asked.

"Because it's a classic, Hellraiser is very good." I responded.

Aislinn rolled her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder while I draped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. Aislinn sighed obnoxiously and I sighed and reached up and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. She glanced up at me curiously and I looked down at her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Since you're complaining about the movie so much, we should do something else?" I stated.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. I smirked, having some sort of déjà vu of when Aislinn and I worked on the scene in All Falls Down, in the library.

"Well, I don't know…

I swooped down and kissed her. Aislinn gasped and I took that opportunity to push my tongue between her lips. Aislinn smiled in the kiss and she gripped my shoulders and pulled me to her. I shifted and moved so my body was lying comfortably on hers. We kissed for what seemed like eternity, her tongue playing with mine, lips moving in sync. I pulled my lips back, a slight smacking sound was heard when the connection was broken and I leaned down and pressed small kisses up and down her neck, kissing here and there.

Aislinn whimpered when I slipped my hand under her shirt, just to tease the soft skin on her stomach. She arched into me and I gripped her waist. She squirmed a little, but gasped lightly and I grazed my lips back to hers, kissing her deeply. Aislinn responded, and somehow the kiss became forceful, rough, _and desperate_. I pulled away and we both breathed heavily.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah… do you want to take this elsewhere?" I asked against her lips. She kicked her shoes off and glanced up at me.

She didn't hesitate in nodding her head, so I quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and got up from the couch, my lips attacking hers as I blindly walked across the house, up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut with my foot and headed to the bed, dropping her off there. I kicked my shoes off and moved on top of her, Aislinn glanced up at me with an intense, smoldering look in her blue eyes and I shuddered softly. Aislinn leaned up and she placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss her.

The kiss was chaste and simple, and I moved my lips to the crook of her neck, sucking gently on the softness of her skin.

Her breath hitched and she panted against my ear, causing me to groan in response, and I reached down to fix the place in between my legs. I stole a glance from her and she had her eyes cast down, and I suddenly realized she was watching. I removed my hand and she switched the positions, she sat on my lap, straddling my hips.

"How did—

Aislinn placed her finger over my lips, silencing me – only for a moment. She rolled her hips forward and I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped. Aislinn did it again and I grabbed her hips in a bruising grip. Her hips moved slowly and she bit her lip, a blush cascaded across her cheeks. The sight turned me on more than I already am and I stilled her hips. I sat up and she whispered, "Was I not doing it right?"

"No, no, you were doing fine… I just… don't want this to get out of hand, unless you want it to." I purred, the sexual frustration practically oozing from my tone. I heard and felt her shudder against me.

"Munro, I don't know if… I want to go that far."

"You don't have to; I'm not pressuring you to." I whispered against her neck. She nodded and placed her hands on my shoulders. I glanced up at her and smiled a little.

When she bit her lip and looked elsewhere, I realized something was on her mind. She glanced back at me and whispered, "We can always do something else." I blinked a few times and whipped my hair from my face. She pushed my chest and moved so she was lying down next to me. She leaned forward and kissed me hard, our teeth clashing and tongues tangling. Her hand smoothed its way down from my shoulder, down my chest, abs, and finally to the place where my body wanted most attention. I groaned and absentmindedly pushed my hips into her hand.

She rubbed her hand back and forth over the bulge, earning herself a small moan when she gave a gentle squeeze. I leaned forward and crushed my lips over hers and placed my hand over her breast through her shirt and massaged it gently, feeling her tense slightly, but relax and she arched into me, moaning in the kiss. I moved my hand down her side and gripped her waist. Aislinn fingered the button of my jeans and I cleared my throat and glanced into her slightly darkened, half lidded eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"No, no," I answered quickly, "you're doing fine… _keep going_." I whispered.

"Um… okay." Aislinn whispered.

I pulled her to me, pressing our lips together. We kissed slow and soft, and I shifted slightly when I felt her fingers play with the button of my jeans again, only this time she succeeded in unsnapping it and she pulled the zipper down. I was so close to her face that I could feel the heat radiating off her skin, a blush cascaded across her lightly freckled cheeks.

Since our lips were still connected, my breathing quickened through my nose as she slipped her hand into my pants and proceeded to touch me like before. She was very timid about it, but soon got the hang of it when I pulled my lips away from her and dragged them across her neck. Aislinn tugged on my pants and I realized what she was doing. I tore my lips away from her neck and started to remove my pants, leaving myself in my boxers and t-shirt. Aislinn's face turned dark red at the site and I cleared my throat. She glanced up at me and I whipped my hair from my eyes and said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just… I haven't really you know… done this before." Aislinn laughed nervously.

"I know you haven't," I said a little too quickly that I intended to, "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I'm not forcing you to." I added while I tried to hide the most obvious problem ever. Aislinn chewed on her bottom lip and I shuddered.

"I want to." She said. I nodded and watched as she tentatively reached over and pressed her hand over me and started to rub her hand back, and forth. It was a little uncomfortable, but it felt great nonetheless. She leaned over so she was lying down next to me, her upper body settling on top of mine and she kissed me. Her strokes began to increase with each passing second and I moaned in my throat. Aislinn reached into my shorts and she wrapped her fingers around me, giving a hard squeeze, causing me to moan loud.

She pulled her lips back. "Is this okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded and she licked her bottom lip and with her free hand she pushed my boxers down and I chewed on my bottom lip when her eyes slowly cascaded down. Her bottom lip was being tugged between her teeth and the sight alone caused me to topple over the edge, and all the tension that was bottled up was released, as well a low moan that escaped my lips. Aislinn pulled her hand back and she looked around for something to clean her hand with.

I pulled my boxers up and reached around, grabbing a few tissues and handing them to her. Aislinn smiled her thanks and I smiled in return.

When she tossed the tissues in the trash bin next to my bed, I watched her squeeze her legs together and I smirked. I got up and moved on top of her, making her squeak. "What are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged and kissed her hard, she gasped and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. Aislinn kissed me back with the same desperation I poured in the kiss and my hand smoothed its way down her side, her waist, and finally I reached in between her legs and placed a small amount of pressure there, making her whimper.

I pulled my lips back and watched her eyes squeeze shut and her lips part as I rubbed her most intimate spot.

She moaned when I rubbed her faster. I traced the button of her pants and asked, "Can I take these off?" Aislinn smirked and nodded. I quickly unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down, along with her underwear. She squeaked at my sudden assertiveness, but soon relaxed. I cocked my head to the side, eyeing her. Aislinn cleared her throat.

"You can stop drooling…" She whispered.

"Drooling? Me?" I rolled my eyes, and pushed her legs up to her chest. She watched with a cute gleam of curiosity in her eyes as I dipped down and placed a few kisses on her inner thighs. Aislinn squirmed beneath me, and I glanced up at her and watched her bite her bottom lip. Her hips thrust up and I took that as a hint to continue. But, I decided to tease her a bit more. I left a trail of kisses and down her inner thighs, and moved to the other one, purposely avoiding the place she needed most attention.

"Ugh, stop being a tease!" Aislinn squealed.

"Why? I think you like it." I responded, pressing a kiss over her hip bone. Aislinn whined in response, protesting. Her hips jerked up again and I smirked and placed her legs over my shoulders and leaned down, tracing my tongue along the sensitive bundle of wet nerves. Aislinn whimpered and her breathing picked up. I placed her body back on the bed, leaving her legs on my shoulders. I leaned down and started to lick her wet flesh, loving the sounds that escaped her lips.

I continued doing this, passing my tongue along her sensitive area before thrusting it inside. She moaned loud, and arched her back. I plunged it in and out, and groaned. She tasted so good. The volume of her moans increased, and that alone got me aroused… again. I pulled away and crawled up her body. I kissed her mouth and pushed my fingers inside her.

She moaned in the kiss and separated her legs instinctively. I pushed them in and out and sucked on her lower lip. Aislinn was moaning faster and louder the second my fingers increased in pace. I could already feel her clenching around me, and I knew she'd reach her climax soon. Aislinn let out a sharp cry, her back arching clean off my mattress, and I licked her lips while pulling my fingers out.

After grabbing a tissue to clean my hand, I tossed it to the side and Aislinn moved and pulled me down to kiss her.

* * *

><p><em>"You know what's funny." Aislinn whispered.<em>

_"What?" I asked as I traced the tips of my fingers up and down her arm._

_"Just the thought of all the reactions your fan girls will get if they find out we're dating." Aislinn giggled._

_I smirked and looked down at her. She gave me a quick kiss and pulled away, walking to the bathroom._

_Once the door was shut, I reached over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I glanced at the door, tugging lightly at my lower lip and signed into my twitter account. I smiled a little, posted a tweet, and quickly signed out when I was done._

_The_Munro; Hanging out with my lovely girlfriend, Aislinn, might take her out to dinner later ;)_

End!

* * *

><p>I do apologize for the long wait. I am not doing too well with the homelife, so I really am trying. I'm going to work on Stalker Angel next, but I really don't know when that will be updated. I'll probably have it up before the weekend, because I'm going out Saturday, and I won't be coming back until the next day. I can't promise anything, but it will probably be updated on Friday. So yeah, reviews?<p>

Reviews will be nice..


End file.
